User blog:NOBODY/Failure...absolute time-wasting failure
Well, the title doesn't seem cheery. One absolute major problem that is often neglected on this wiki is the pages on the Nitrome Wiki, some are in bad shape and need fixing up. I noticed this when I was trying to enter the Nitrome Wiki into this contest in December 2010. When looked at the Wiki, all the pages were terrible, there was no sort of style, pages contained very little content and were terrible in grammar. It was then I tried to fix up all the pages before the content ended, but it was too much. So then I planned on fixing up all the articles. Well, it seems I got kind of distracted. Eventually, when Knight Trap was released, I said to myself "I'll fix up all the articles once I finish Template:Knight Trap". Well, I didn't finish Template:Knight Trap, and abandoned it. Template after template, eventually I said to myself "Finish Template:Steamlands, then put your plan into action". Well, Mega Mash was released, and seeing the sheer amount of levels, I couldn't leave all those red links. So I planned to write every article. Well, it seems Mega Mash didn't have the sheer amount of article I thought it did (I thought it actually had 7 games each with 30 levels). So, it didn't have what I thought it did, but I had started, so why stop? I finished Template:Mega Mash, then spent some time to edit Template:Steamlands. Nitrome Must Die was coming soon, Nitrome 100th Game, and wouldn't people be happy that the Nitrome Wiki has absolutely nothing about it. So, I started editing those articles. I finished that, finished Template:Steamlands, and thought "Why not end your last template you do prior to Project:Revise with images? Images for everything?". So, I whipped out Xenview & Gimp2, and began getting all the images for the article, and was surprised how much progress I made in a single day. And so, I concluded Template:Steamlands with those images. Did some other stuff, and for some reason, began getting gun images from NMD. It was after Christmas but before New Years that I began my project... and got extremely bored doing it. Its hard to force yourself to write comprehensive articles on every Hot Air enemy. Soon, I completed it. I wanted to get the community to help, so I started up a project page. Seems it needed to clarification, so I started up a page with a list of templates and what to do. I thought this would take a short amount of time...2 months was not what I had intended. I constantly thought "Why are you placing down such simple things, when you can do them yourself, and faster?". So today, I cam to a conclusion that doing the templates page was a big waste of time, and the stuff is so simple it actually takes up time to place it all down. And I found I could make more progress by not doing the template thing. So today, I announce: So, yeah. Failure. So if anyone wants to help fix up the wiki, then can follow the rules I set on that page. And if they understand the rules, maybe (if they want), they can either resurrect Project Revise (if they want) or help out with other pages. Oh yeah, and finally, the reason I started the project in the first place is because I noticed much if the articles on this wiki are in bad condition, and seeing as we are a big wiki, I thought those articles should be fixed up before anything major is done. Category:Blog posts